


Deceased Pet

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [122]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared says goodbye to someone close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceased Pet

“He’s up in his room,” Constance whispered as Shannon pulled off his motorcycle helmet, his dark brown hair messy and slightly matted with sweat.

                He simply nodded and jogged up the stairs and was met with a familiar door of oak. Gently, he knocked three times, paused, then two more, paused, then three more times. He heard the soft click and the door eased open. Shannon smiled sadly and entered the small bedroom, his foot closing the door behind him. “He was old Jay,”

                “I know,” Jared sighed, his bloodshot eyes glancing at the husky that was lying on the ground as if he was still asleep, “Still hurts. I had him since I was a kid.”

                “We were lucky that he was here for 9 years bro,” Shannon muttered, wrapping Jared into his arms.

                Jared sniffled, “I know. I just…don’t know what to do now.”

                Shannon frowned and looked at his brother’s dog, “We’ll…bury him. Give him a proper funeral.”

                “That would be nice,”

                Shannon smiled softly and pecked the top of his brother’s head, “Give it time and your heart will heal Jared.”

                “Who knew working at a construction site could make you so philosophical?”

                Shannon chuckled. “Smart-ass.”

                “…Its going to be not to be woken up by a sloppy kiss every morning,” Jared murmured, “Or to be jumped on when I get home from school.”

                Shannon frowned and clutched his brother closer as Jared’s tears came back, “Shh,” he cooed, rocking the younger man in his arms, “Shh…”


End file.
